


Koniec

by PairOfWings



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Hopeful Ending, Hurt, Sad
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-09-19 12:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17001606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PairOfWings/pseuds/PairOfWings
Summary: Jak książę powinien poradzić sobie ze śmiercią sługi? A jak Artur poradzi sobie ze śmiercią Merlina, który nie był tylko Jego sługą, ale również przyjacielem? I jak Artur zareaguje na to, że nie wiedział o Merlinie wszystkiego?





	1. 1.

Zimny wiatr rozwiewał Jego włosy, spoglądał w dół na królestwo, które powoli zasypiało. Jeszcze niedawno był pewny, że jest osobą, która pomoże w budowie nowego królestwa, królestwa, w którym tacy jak on będą wolni, z każdym dniem jednak dostrzegał jak bardzo się mylił. Minęło ponad trzy lata od kiedy został sługą księcia i choć przez ten czas udało im się zbudować jakąś więź, wiedział, że gdyby tylko Artur dowiedział się kim tak naprawdę jest Merlin, ta nikła nić porozumienia zniknęłaby. Czasem wydawało mu się, że są przyjaciółmi, że księciu na nim zależy, być może nawet tak jest, ale księciu zależy na niezdarnym służącym, a nie na potężnym czarodzieju. Merlin sam nie wiedział, w którym momencie zagubił gdzieś siebie, ciągłe ukrywanie się, życie w strachu, udawanie, płaszczenie się, narażanie życia i na co to wszystko? Dla kogo? Dla osoby, która gdyby tylko dowiedziała się prawdy, byłaby pierwszą osobą wydającą wyrok egzekucji. Z gardła Merlina wydobył się cichy śmiech, całkowicie pozbawiony humoru, jak to się stało, że znalazł się w tym miejscu? Jak to się stało, że stracił wiarę we wszystkie przepowiednie? A może jej nie stracił? Może po prostu już mu nie zależało na tej świetlanej przyszłości, gdzie magia byłaby zrozumiała, gdzie on jak i wielu innych mogło być wolnymi, może, może...Merlin nie był już niczego pewny, nie był nawet pewny czy aby na pewno Ci co władają magią powinni być wolni, mimo swojej mocy coraz bardziej wątpił w to, że magia w tym wszystkim jest niewinna. Sam łapał się na myślach, a co by było gdyby, co by było gdyby uwolnił to wszystko co się w nim kłębi, te lata strachu, gniewu, bezsilności, czy potrafiłby coś poczuć gdyby skrzywdził bliską sobie osobę? Czy on ma w ogóle jeszcze jakąś bliską osobę? Jedyną osobą w Camelocie, która wie o Jego magii jest Gajusz, ale Gajusz nie wie co się dzieje w Jego głowie, nikt go tutaj tak naprawdę nie zna, ba nikt go na całym świecie nie zna, gdyby Jego matka dowiedziała się co się stało z jej synem, jak bardzo się zmienił, sama by się od niego odwróciła, on już nie zasługiwał na nikogo bliskiego. Stał się potworem, jednym z tych, którzy prawie codziennie próbują skrzywdzić Artura, nie wiedział już jak udawać, nie wiedział jak grać, ponieważ Jego role się pomieszały, nie wie kiedy ma być głupkiem, kiedy mądrym doradcą, kiedy miłym czarodziejem, a kiedy morderczym magiem, chroniącym królestwo, które z miejsca skazałoby go na śmierć, tyle twarzy, jeden człowiek, pech chciał, że ten człowiek jest magią, a to stwarza zagrożenie dla każdego kto się do niego zbliży. Więc najlepiej byłoby to zakończyć, puki jeszcze nad tym panuje prawda? Nie pierwszy raz ta myśl pojawiła się w Jego głowie, ale po raz pierwszy postanowił coś z nią zrobić, to było nagłe, jak błyskawica, tego dnia odbyła się kolejna egzekucja, kolejny człowiek został ukarany za posiadanie magii, był zły, to Merlin musiał przyznać, nie odczuwał żadnego współczucia wobec skazanego, jednak co innego tego dnia przykuło Jego uwagę, po raz pierwszy wzrok, który nigdy nie chciał oglądać egzekucji spoczął na księciu, na osobie, której Merlin był tak ślepo oddany, na osobie, która podobno to miała kiedyś zmienić, miała zbudować silne królestwo, ale twarz Artura wcale tego nie wyrażała, wyrażała coś zgoła innego, coś co przeraziło czarodzieja..nie, nie wyraz twarzy księcia, który wyrażał satysfakcję, pomieszaną z gniewem, nie to, ale to, że Merlin widząc to spojrzenie, wiedząc, że równie dobrze, że to on mógłby się wtedy palić na stosie, nie poczuł nic, kompletnie nic. Nie poczuł zniechęcenia, strachu, przygnębienia, nie poczuł nawet gniewu. Ot tak nagle sens Jego istnienia wydał się po prostu błahy, niepotrzebny, Artur sam zbuduje królestwo i nawet jeżeli to będzie królestwo bez magii, Merlina to nie interesowało, po prostu w tamtej chwili zrozumiał, że nadszedł czas żeby się zatrzymał, ponieważ mimo że sama myśl o skrzywdzeniu księcia budziła Jego obrzydzenie, wiedział, że Jego racjonalna strona ma coraz mniej do powiedzenia, a on nie jest byle kim, mimo usilnych starań nikt nie będzie w stanie go zatrzymać, nawet on sam. Więc postanowił to zakończyć, zanim zrobi komuś krzywdę, zanim ktoś przez niego będzie musiał żyć z wyrzutami sumienia, choć wszystko wskazywało przeciwnie, Merlin wiedział, że Artur nie zabiłby go z zimną krwią, być może nawet pozwolił by mu uciec, ale co z tego? Merlin nie zasługuje na to żeby żyć, mógł zmienić nastawienie księcia, ale był za słaby, Jego złe decyzje skrzywdziły tyle ludzi, a on już po prostu nie miał siły, ani ochoty żeby to dalej ciągnąć, nadszedł czas żeby puki może skończyć to wszystko. Nie zostawił żadnego listu bo po co? Jak przekazać w liście co czuje? Jak przyznać się, że traci się nad sobą kontrolę? Jak przyznać, że pomimo chęci bycia dobry, to z czym się urodził zrobiło z niego potwora? Jak przyznać się do porażki? Po policzku czarodzieja spłynęła łza, Artur w tej chwili nazwałby go dziewczyną, ale to już nie ma znaczenia, ponieważ Artur już nigdy nie będzie miał ku temu okazji. Jedyne co ciekawiło Merlina to to ile czasu zajmie im wszystkim zapomnienie, że w ogóle istniał, miał nadzieję, że Gajusz nie będzie się obwiniał, że nie zauważył, że dzieje się coś niedobrego, Jego mama i tak pewnie spodziewa się w każdej chwili informacji o Jego śmierci, choć przyczyna pewnie będzie dla niej zaskoczeniem, może faktycznie chociaż do niej powinien napisać? Nie, był na to za dużym tchórzem. Odetchnął głęboko, ostatni raz zerknął na królestwo, wystarczy jeden krok, nie będzie w stanie przeżyć upadku z takiej wysokości, być może będą podej..  
-Tutaj jesteś, wszędzie Cię szukam, czy choć na chwilę nie możesz udawać, że jesteś dobrym sługą- na dźwięk tak dobrze znanego sobie głosu, zaśmiał się, ale nie był to śmiech, którego spodziewał się książę, ponieważ przystanął kilka metrów za czarodziejem, jakby niepewny tego co ma dalej zrobić- Merlin co ty tutaj ro..- książę przerwał w pół zdania, dokładnie w momencie, kiedy Jego sługa odwrócił się delikatnie żeby spojrzeć mu w oczy. Merlin nie potrzebował zdolności czytania w myślach, żeby wiedzieć, że to jedno spojrzenie wystarczyło Arturowi, żeby zrozumieć sytuację. Oczy księcia otworzyły się szerzej, jakby w zaskoczeniu, żeby już po chwili pojawił się w nich czysty strach, czarodziej nie mógł dłużej czekać, wiedział, że książę jest szybki, dlatego skinął tylko głową,  
-Żegnaj Arturze.


	2. 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jak książę powinien poradzić sobie ze śmiercią sługi? A jak Artur poradzi sobie ze śmiercią Merlina, który nie był tylko Jego sługą, ale również przyjacielem? I jak Artur zareaguje na to, że nie wiedział o Merlinie wszystkiego?

Rozglądnąłem się bezradnie, jako książę nie powinienem tego robić, ale oto jestem, stoję pośrodku zamku i szukam swojego sługi, który jak zwykle jakby zapadł się pod ziemię. Byłem nawet w karczmie i ku mojemu zaskoczeniu nie znalazłem go tam. Miał mi podać kolację i się nie zjawił, choć znikanie to u niego norma, tym razem miałem dziwne przeczucie, jeszcze nigdy nie zdarzyło się tak, żeby zniknął akurat wieczorem, nawet Gajusz wydawał się zaniepokojony, co już o czymś świadczy. Jeszcze raz rozglądnąłem się wokół siebie, było późno, wydawało mi się, że zaglądałem już wszędzie, popatrzyłem na sufit, dlaczego musiałem zostać pokarany takim sługą? Westchnąłem cicho, sam siebie oszukiwałem, jaki by nie był, Merlin stał się moim przyjacielem i chcąc nie chcąc musiałem przyznać, że spełniał swoje obowiązki, być może czasem z opóźnieniem, ale mu się to udawało. Owszem znikał, ale to była chyba Jego jedyna wada, no i może niewyparzony język, jak tylko go znajdę wyląduje w dybach na co najmniej tydzień. O ile go znajdę..zaczynałem wątpić, że on w ogóle znajduje się gdzieś w zamku, wołałem, pytałem straż, nikt go nie widział, jedyne miejsce, którego nie sprawdzałem to dach, ale po co niby miałby tam wychodzić? Mimo woli postanowiłem to sprawdzić, wybiegłem po schodach, jednak przed drzwiami zwolniłem, w końcu jeżeli tam jest, nie chciałem go przestraszyć, Bóg jeden wie jakim cudem Merlin nadal żyje z taką wrodzoną niezdarnością, dodać do niej siedzenie na dachu i tragedia gotowa. Otworzyłem delikatnie drzwi i oto jest, mój sługa w całej okazałości, stał, patrząc gdzieś w dal,  
-Tutaj jesteś, wszędzie Cię szukam, czy choć na chwilę nie możesz udawać, że jesteś dobrym sługą?- nie mogłem się powstrzymać, w końcu Merlin wiedział, że wcale nie uważam go za beznadziejnego sługę. Zaśmiał się, ale jakoś inaczej, coś ścisnęło mnie w żołądku- Merlin co ty tutaj ro..- mój sługa popatrzył na mnie i było to spojrzenie, którego nie zapomnę do końca życia.  
Ból i rezygnacja, coś czego w życiu nie spodziewałem się po Merlinie i nagle wiedziałem, wiedziałem co on chce zrobić i..  
-Żegnaj Arturze- nie byłem wystarczająco szybki, znalazłem się przy krawędzi kilka sekund po tym jak mój sługa z niej skoczył. Usłyszałem głuchy trzask, ale może to moja wyobraźnia, może coś w moim umyśle gwałtownie się złamało, nie popatrzyłem w dół, nie miałem odwagi, usłyszałem tylko nawoływanie straży.  
Na dół zszedłem jak w amoku, najpierw zobaczyłem Jego nogi, delikatnie zgięte w kolanach, później ręce i plecy, leżał na brzuchu, może spał? Aż w końcu ujrzałem twarz, głowa skierowana była pod dziwnym kątem, miał otwarte oczy, w których nie było życia, z nosa ciekła stróżka krwi, ukląkłem, trzęsącą ręką zamknąłem mu oczy, wokół zbierało się coraz więcej ludzi, chciałem ich odgonić, chciałem krzyknąć żeby nie patrzyli, że nie mają prawa. Ze stanu odrętwienia wyrwał mnie dopiero jakiś głos z tłumu, wołający Gajusza, nie, nie, on nie może tego zobaczyć. Szybko wstałem, ale znów byłem za późno, Gajusz już szedł w stronę zbiegowiska, chciałem zasłonić mu widok, ale to było niemożliwe, podbiegłem do niego w porę, aby go złapać, zaczął łapać kurczowo powietrze, oboje padliśmy na kolana.  
-Co tu się dzieje?- głos króla zadudnił na dziedzińcu, nagle wszystkie szepty ustały, nadal trzymałem Gajusza, ale odwróciłem się aby popatrzeć na ojca, Jego spojrzenie na chwilę spoczęło na..na Merlinie, po chwili odnalazł mnie w tłumie, podszedł do nas szybko- co się stało?- zapytał już ciszej,   
-Skoczył- byłem zaskoczony, tym jak mój głos brzmiał pewnie, kiedy w środku wydawało mi się, że byłem pusty, Gajusz jęknął cicho, po Jego policzkach zaczęły płynąć łzy- ja..ja nie zdążyłem..- mój ojciec podniósł rękę, uciszając mnie- zanieście ciało do komnaty medyka, niech ktoś pomoże Gajuszowi wstać i również odprowadźcie go do Jego komnaty, Artur ze mną- nie czekając na odpowiedź ruszył w stronę, z której przyszedł, ścisnąłem delikatnie ramię Gajusza, ale ten jakby mnie nie zauważył, wpatrywał się w ciało, które straż właśnie owijała jakimś starym prześcieradłem, miałem na nich krzyknąć, ale zrezygnowałem, przecież dla nich to był tylko sługa, to nie ich wina, muszą słuchać rozkazów króla.   
Wstałem i ruszyłem za ojcem, ktoś obok mnie przebiegł, odwróciłem się, to była Gwen, spomiędzy materiału było jeszcze widać twarz Merlina, usłyszałem jej stłumiony przez dłonie krzyk, podbiegła do Gajusza i go objęła, przynajmniej nie będzie terasz sam.  
Nie odwracając się za siebie, ruszyłem do sali tronowej.   
Czekał tam na mnie ojciec i ku mojemu zaskoczeniu Morgana, patrzyła na mnie z niepokojem, kiedy nasze oczy się spotkały, zakryła usta dłonią, w jej oczach pojawiły się łzy, odwróciłem wzrok,  
-Twój sługa był niezwykle lojalny, więc rozumiem, że musi to być dla Ciebie wielka strata, ale tak to już jest służba przychodzi i odchodzi, jak najszybciej powinieneś znaleźć dla niego zastępcę, nie wiem co Gajusz postanowi zrobić z ciałem, ale to był zwykły wieśniak, więc myślę, że gdzieś w wiosce znajdzie się dla niego miejsce, tyle chcia..  
-Miał na imię Merlin- wyszeptałem, każde słowo mojego ojca odbijało się echem w mojej głowie, znałem go, nieraz słyszałem z jakim lekceważeniem wypowiadał się o ludziach, a jednak po raz pierwszy w swoim życiu pomyślałem, że jest potworem,  
-Co powiedziałeś?  
-Powiedziałem, że ten nic niewarty dla Ciebie sługa miał na imię Merlin i owszem był lojalny, ale nie, nie dlatego to jest dla mnie wielka strata. Merlin był moim przyjacielem, pewnie nawet nie wiesz co to słowo znaczy, w końcu właśnie osoba, która jest niby dla Ciebie jak przyjaciel opłakuje stratę człowieka, który był dla niego jak syn, a ty siedzisz tutaj i masz czelność w taki sposób się wypowiadać, jakby Merlin był niczym!- mój głos przerodził się w krzyk, nie czekałem na reakcję- Merlin był najbliższą mi osobą, był mi bliższy niż ty!- mój ojciec wyglądał jakbym napluł mu w twarz, powoli podniósł się z tronu- nie interesuje mnie co myślisz, Merlin zostanie pochowany z honorem na jaki zasługuje i nikt, powtarzam nikt nie będzie w stanie go zastąpić- wyszedłem, trzaskając drzwiami, być może to szok przeze mnie przemówił, być może od lat tłumiony ból, ale poczułem się lepiej,   
-Artur!- zatrzymałem się, Morgana już po chwili mnie przytulała- tak mi przykro- płakała, objąłem ją delikatnie, nie wiedziałem kto tu kogo pociesza- on był dla nas wszystkich ważny- nie odpowiedziałem, chciałem jak najszybciej znaleźć się w komnacie Gajusza- pocałowała mnie w policzek, jakby odczytując moje myśli, szepnęła- idź.  
Wszedłem do komnaty, ciało leżało na stole, w rogu płonęła świeca, Gajusz był sam, pewnie o to właśnie poprosił, jednak mimo to wszedłem i usiadłem obok niego. Ręce znów zaczęły mi się trząś, jakby dopiero w tej chwili do mnie dotarło, że to naprawdę się wydarzyło.  
-To nasza wina- szepnął, wzdrygnąłem się, nie dopuszczałem do siebie tej myśli, nie chciałem się zastanawiać dlaczego, mój umysł nie dopuszczał do siebie myśli, że Merlin sam odebrał sobie życie, nie ten roześmiany, niezdarny Merlin, którego znałem, on by tego nie zrobił, przecież nie był sam, jednak musiałem poznać odpowiedź na to pytanie, wiedziałem, że jej brak już zaczyna mnie niszczyć od środka,  
-Ale dlaczego?- nie uzyskałem odpowiedzi- urządzimy mu godny pogrzeb, miał tu wielu przyjaciół, wszyscy się o to postaramy,  
-Uther się na to nie zgodzi, dla niego Merlin był niczym, zresztą dla niego liczy się tylko on sam- popatrzyłem zaskoczony na profil medyka,  
-To brzmi prawie jak zdrada- powiedziałem, choć mój ton zdradzał, że się z nim zgadzałem, Gajusz prychnął, jakbym powiedział coś niedorzecznego,   
-Wszystko mi jedno, może mnie zabić. Skoro Merlina już nie ma, to ja będę musiał przeprowadzić z Tobą tę rozmowę, żebyś wszystko dobrze zrozumiał- westchnął delikatnie, patrzyłem na niego wyczekująco, o czym on mówi?- W każdym razie to co Ci powiem bardziej będzie zasługiwało na miano zdrady, przynajmniej w oczach Uthera- serce zaczęło mi walić, nagle nie wiedzieć czemu zacząłem się bać tego co zaraz usłyszę.  
Gajusz popatrzył na mnie, w Jego oczach zobaczyłem coś tak podobnego do tego co widziałem w oczach Merlina przed tym jak skoczył, że miałem ochotę krzyknąć. Gajusz patrzył mi prosto w oczy jakby czegoś szukając, po chwili na Jego ustach pojawił się smutny, zrezygnowany uśmiech.  
-Merlin miał magię.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mamy obiecaną kontynuację, postanowiłam podzielić ją na dwie części, po pierwsze dlatego, ze chciałam dodać tutaj trochę krótsze rozdziały, a po drugie dlatego, że wydaje mi się, że będą się od siebie trochę różniły emocjonalnie.   
> Dajcie mi znać co sądzicie ;)  
> Pozdrawiam.


	3. 3.

Nabrałem głęboko powietrza, choć Gajusz milczał od kilku minut, Jego ostatnie słowa ciągle brzmiały mi w głowie, Merlin i magia? Przecież to niemożliwe, zauważyłbym gdyby mój sługa był czarodziejem, znałem Merlina..a może tylko wydawało mi się, że znałem? Merlin, którego znałem nie odebrałby sobie życia, Merlin, którego znałem nie leżałby teraz martwy obok mnie,  
-Jak to możliwe?- szepnąłem, chyba bardziej do siebie niż do medyka, który wydawał się zatopiony w myślach- Dlaczego? Dlaczego postanowił się tego nauczyć? Przecież wiedział, że w Camelocie to jest zabronione, dlaczego mu na to pozwoliłeś?- zapytałem, już głośniej, nie mogłem pozbyć się z głosu wyrzutu, cisza nadal trwała, jakby Gajusz mnie nawet nie słyszał, popatrzyłem na niego, po Jego policzkach znów płynęły łzy,  
-To nie zależało ode mnie- szepnął, z taką rezygnacją w głosie, że aż się wzdrygnąłem, być może tak było, Merlin zawsze robił to co chciał, ale że praktykować coś za co mógł zostać zabity?- Merlin nie był czarodziejem Arturze- podniosłem wzrok, tym razem Gajusz patrzył mi prosto w oczy,  
-Jak to nie był, powiedziałeś..  
-Merlin był czarownikiem- zmarszczyłem brwi,  
-To jakaś różnica?  
-Tak, Merlin nie uczył się czarów, Merlin urodził się z magią, Merlin był magią- próbowałem przetrawić te informacje, ale nijak nie pasowały mi one do mojego niezdarnego sługi,  
-Przecież to niemożliwe, magii trzeba się nauczyć!- Gajusz tylko pokręcił głową,  
-To bardzo rzadkie, na tyle rzadkie, że Merlin był jedyną osobą o takiej zdolności, którą znałem- nagle Gajusz uśmiechnął się- kiedy pierwszy raz wszedł przez te drzwi..wiesz jak wchodził, gwałtownie, bez pukania, stałem wtedy tam- wskazał ręką na piętro z książkami- przestraszyłem się i spadłem, Merlin spowolnił czas i podsunął łóżko, uratował mi życie. Jeszcze nigdy nie widziałem takiej kontroli nad magią u tak młodego człowieka. Merlin przyniósł ze sobą list, okazało się, że jest synem mojej dawnej znajomej, Hunith poprosiła mnie żebym się nim zajął, żebym pomógł mu zrozumieć Jego dar. Byłem przerażony, Merlin był porywczy, a Twój ojciec..- medyk pokręcił głową z westchnieniem- miałem ochotę go zamknąć w pokoju, miałem nadzieję, że uda mi się go trzymać jak najdalej od Was, ale oczywiście los chciał inaczej. Merlin dowiedział się o swoim przeznaczeniu, uratował Ci życie i został Twoim sługą, od tamtej chwili stał się Twoim aniołem stróżem.  
Miałem mętlik w głowie, to wszystko wydawało mi się niedorzeczne, ta cała rozmowa, to, że Merlin..  
-O jakim przeznaczeniu mówisz? Co to znaczy, że był moim aniołem stróżem?- Gajusz przyjrzał mi się badawczo, jakby oczekiwał, że cofnę te pytania, jakby nie był pewny czy jestem gotowy usłyszeć odpowiedź, wiedziałem, że nie chcę, ale wiedziałem, że muszę.  
I usłyszałem. Dowiedziałem się o smoku, o poświęceniach jakich dla mnie i dla Camelotu dokonał mój niepozorny sługa, o bólu i strachu jakiego doświadczył, wszystko zaczęło układać się w przerażającą całość, im więcej słów opuszczało usta Gajusza, tym bardziej widziałem, że on również zdał sobie z tego sprawę. Merlin nie wytrzymał, czuł się samotny i nikt z nas tego nie zauważył. Wszystkie dziwne sytuacje, zabijanie magicznych istot, moje luki w pamięci, jak mogłem tego nie zauważyć?   
Nagle zdałem sobie sprawę z ciała leżącego tuż obok, z ciemności, która spowijała pokój, wszystkie słowa, które wypowiedział medyk zaczęły huczeć mi w głowie. Merlin, którego uważałem za przyjaciela był czarownikiem i to potężnym. Był kłamcą, głos zwodniczo podobny do głosu mojego ojca poddał wszystko w wątpliwość, mój sługa był kłamcą, a ja głupi uważałem go za przyjaciela..nie, to nie tak..Merlin był kłamcą, Merlin był martwy.  
Wstałem gwałtownie, Gajusz coś do mnie mówił, ale nie potrafiłem rozróżnić słów,  
-Muszę...muszę to wszystko przemyśleć- wyszeptałem, nie czekając na odpowiedź wyszedłem.  
W swojej komnacie pozwoliłem sobie na chwilę słabości, powoli zsunąłem się po drzwiach, chowając głowę między kolanami, jak mogłem być tak ślepy? Magia i to tuż pod moim nosem. Ale przecież magia jest zła, a Merlin? Merlin nie jest..nie był zły, a może był? Najwidoczniej w ogóle go nie znałem. Czułem się bezsilny, wiedziałem, że Merlina już nie ma, ale nie chciałem do siebie dopuszczać tej myśli, nie byłem gotowy na ból. Wolałem skupić się na magii, ale ona tylko wzbudzała moją wściekłość, dlaczego mi nie ufał? Właśnie, to tak naprawdę brak zaufania najbardziej mnie dotknął. Naprawdę myślał, że go zabiję? Przecież nie..a może właśnie tak myślał, może to co uważałem za żarty, on brał na poważnie? Może fakt, że nie przyznałem, że jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, sprawił, że Merlin myślał, że jest dla mnie tylko sługą? Nie, to niemożliwe..  
Dlaczego on do mnie nie przyszedł? Przecież według Gajusza mieliśmy jakieś wspólne przeznaczenie, więc..Właśnie przeznaczenie, a kto o tym powiedział Merlinowi? Smok! Zanim zdołałem się przekonać, że to głupi pomysł, schodziłem schodami na dół, wprawdzie Gajusz nie powiedział gdzie bestia jest trzymana, ale to był mój zamek, znałem go dobrze i było w nim tylko jedno miejsce do którego nigdy nie poszedłem. Korytarze pogrążone były w ciszy, ominięcie straży okazało się dziecinnie proste, problem, którym będę musiał zająć się później. Wziąłem pochodnie i zacząłem schodzić po stromych schodach, tych samych, którymi prawdopodobnie Merlin zbiegał setki razy, mogłem sobie wyobrazić jak biegnie, znając te korytarze lepiej niż ktokolwiek w całym królestwie, biegnie ponieważ Camelot znów jest zagrożony, znów ktoś chce mnie zabić, a on nie ma innego wyjścia i musi prosić o pomoc. I właśnie w tamtej chwili uderzyła mnie myśl, że już nigdy tego nie zrobi, coś ścisnęło mnie w klatce piersiowej, przed oczami zobaczyłem obraz Jego martwego ciała, Dlaczego Merlinie? Dlaczego? Nagle to po co w ogóle szedłem na dół, wydało mi się błahe, Merlin nie żył i nic tego nie zmieni, jednak byłem mu to winny i sobie również. Chciałem go zrozumieć, zrozumieć dlaczego zrobił to co zrobił, dlaczego mi nie ufał? Czy naprawdę było mu tak źle?   
Doszedłem do wielkiej groty, bestia wyglądała jakby na mnie czekała, po raz pierwszy w swoim życiu widziałem smoka, wlepiał we mnie spokojne ślepia, jednak ja byłem daleki od spokoju, miałem ochotę krzyczeć,  
-Gdzie jest młody czarownik?- głos smoka odbił się echem od ścian, zaskoczony tym, że przemówił, przez chwilę nie wiedziałem o kogo mu chodzi, jednak bestia wpatrywała się we mnie cierpliwie.  
-Merlin nie żyje- szepnąłem, zdając sobie sprawę, że po raz pierwszy wypowiedziałem te słowa na głos- zabił się- dodałem już głośniej, zaskoczony słabością swojego głosu.  
Smok wydał z siebie ogłuszający ryk, cofnąłem się niepewny tego co może zrobić,  
-Głupiec!- wzdrygnąłem się- był za słaby, nie zdołał udźwignąć swojego przeznaczenia i teraz bez niego Albion jest zgubiony!- nie wiadomo skąd poczułem gniew, jak to stworzenie śmie obrażać Merlina?  
-Jak śmiesz? Merlin był najodważniejszym człowiekiem jakiego znałem, był wstanie zrobić wszystko dla tych, których kochał. Nie masz prawa nazywać go głupcem!- krzyknąłem, smok przyglądał mi się z zainteresowaniem, po Jego wybuchu nie było śladu, jakby nagle śmierć Merlina wydała mu się mało istotna, co jeszcze bardziej wzbudziło moją wściekłość,  
-Po co tutaj przyszedłeś młody Pendragonie?- popatrzyłem na niego z niedowierzaniem, poczułem się dziwnie, wydawało mi się, że on dobrze wie co tam robiłem i, że wiedział o Merlinie zanim się tam pojawiłem, co sprawiło, że poczułem niepokój. Brak broni nagle wydał mi się dosyć kłopotliwy, straciłem cały zapał.  
-Chciałem dowiedzieć się czegoś o przeznaczeniu, które..które łączyło mnie z Merlinem- bestia przechyliła głowę,  
-Łączyło? Przeznaczenia nie da się zerwać, nawet śmierć go nie pokona,  
-Ale..  
-Ale czy aby na pewno o to chciałeś zapytać?  
-Oczywiście, a co innego..?  
-Czy to co przed chwilą mówiłeś o młodym czarowniku było prawdą?  
-Co do ma do rz..  
-A czy Merlin o tym wiedział?  
-Oczywiście, że..- kłamstwo, przerwałem, nagle nie mogłem oddychać,  
-Myślę, że na razie masz odpowiedź na swoje pytanie,  
-On nie wiedział prawda? Naprawdę nie wiedział, te wszystkie uśmiechy, to była maska. Moje żarty, docinki, wszystko brał na poważnie- oparłem się o ścianę, to by oznaczało, że..- on to zrobił przeze mnie,  
-Do następnego razu młody Pendragonie!  
-Zaczekaj!- próbowałem zebrać myśli w głowie, świadomość winy odbierała mi jasność myślenia- o co chodziło z tym, że Albion jest zgubiony?  
-To nie były słowa przeznaczone dla Twoich uszu młody Pendragonie,  
-Jak to, przecież ze mną rozmawiasz, to ja..  
-Świat kryje w sobie wiele niespodzianek, są rzeczy, których teraz nie rozumiesz i być może nigdy nie zrozumiesz. Połowa nie może nienawidzić drugiej połowy, ale również nie może bez niej żyć- z tymi słowami, odleciał,  
-Co to niby miało znaczyć?- zapytałem, już sam siebie.   
Byłem na skraju histerii, jak to możliwe, że w jednej chwili moje życie, poglądy, to w co wierzyłem uległo takiej zmianie?   
Wróciłem do swojej komnaty jakby w jakimś letargu, położyłem się, zastawiając się nad tym co przed chwilą usłyszałem, czułem niemal fizyczny ból, na myśl o tym, że Merlin odebrał sobie życie przeze mnie, czy to możliwe? Kogo ja oszukuję? Oczywiście, przecież byłem dla niego okropny, obrażałem go i choć dla mnie to były tylko żarty, dla niego najwidoczniej nie. Do tego dochodziła magia, co on musiał czuć? Odetchnąłem głęboko, jednak to nie pomogło na uścisk jaki czułem w klatce piersiowej, miałem ochotę w coś uderzyć, miałem ochotę krzyczeć,  
-Przepraszam- szepnąłem, nie wiedząc czemu musiałem powiedzieć to na głos, dopiero wtedy, jakby za sprawą jakiejś siły, poczułem dziwny spokój, jakby..nie potrafiłem uchwycić tej myśli, zasnąłem.

-Panie, pora wstać, przyniosłem już Twoje śniadanie- kilka sekund zajęło mi zdanie sobie sprawy z tego co jest nie tak, a kolejne przypomnienie sobie dlaczego to nie Merlin mnie budzi. Wstałem gwałtownie, to wszystko to jednak nie był sen.  
-Nie potrzebuję dzisiaj Twoich usług, sam sobie poradzę- sługa nie dał po sobie poznać zaskoczenia,  
-Lady Morgana poprosiła, żebyś zszedł do komnaty medyka, jak tylko będziesz gotowy, wszystko już jest gotowe do pogrzebu- sługa ukłonił się delikatnie i wyszedł.  
Pogrzeb..nie chciałem o tym myśleć, choć wiedziałem, że to nieuchronne. Przebrałem się szybko, wbrew opinii Merlina potrafiłem to zrobić, na myśl o moim słudze zakręciło mi się w głowie, muszę dać radę, nie mogę się teraz załamać.  
Ciało leżało w tym samym miejscu, w którym je zostawiłem, Morgana i Gwen siedziały przy ścianie, trzymając się za ręce, Gajusz przeglądał jakąś książkę z posępną miną, ale to nie oni przyciągnęli moją uwagę. Przy ciele Merlina stała kobieta, trzymała go za rękę, jej ciało trzęsło się od szlochu,  
-Hunith- szepnąłem, pewny, że tego nie usłyszy, a jednocześnie przerażony, to przeze mnie ta kobieta straciła syna. Odwróciła się w moim kierunku, jakby wyczuła moją obecność, miała popuchniętą twarz od płaczu, łzy nadal ciekły po jej policzkach, a ja stałem tam nie wiedząc co powiedzieć,  
-Przepraszam- magiczne słowo, które w tej okoliczności nic nie znaczyło- to moja wina- przyznanie się, kolejna rzecz, która nic nie zmieni- nie zdążyłem..nie zdążyłem go złapać- tylko tego nie zdążyłeś?   
Hunith poruszyła się z prędkością jakiej się po niej nie spodziewałem, stała przede mną, w jej oczach dostrzegłem czystą furię, zanim jej ręka z zadziwiającą siłą uderzyła moją twarz, wszystko jakby zamarło, byłem w szoku, ale jakaś część mnie wiedziała, że na to zasłużyłem,  
-Nie waż się tak myśleć- zaraz co? Hunith przyglądała mi się ze spokojem, z jej oczu zniknęła złość, pozostał tylko ból- To nie Twoja wina Arturze i zakazuje Ci się obwiniać! Byłeś najważniejszą osobą w Jego życiu, kochał Cię, choć być może sam nawet nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy- objęła mnie, ale to nie był moment na pokazanie słabości, odwzajemniłem uścisk, starając się przekazać jak bardzo mi przykro. Kochał mnie, choć sam o tym nie wiedział? Czy to możliwe? Objąłem mocniej Hunith, to już nie ma znaczenia.   
To ilu ludzi przyszło pożegnać mojego sługę przeszło moje wszelkie wyobrażenia, wydawało się jakby cały Camelot był w żałobie i chyba właśnie tak było, ten chłopak nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy ile znaczył dla nas wszystkich.   
Kiedy tłum się rozszedł, uklęknąłem,  
-Przepraszam Merlinie, mam nadzieję...mam nadzieję, że mi wybaczysz- mówiłem szeptem, mimo wszystko głos i tak mi się łamał- postaram się wypełnić nasze przeznaczenie, obiecuję Ci, że kiedy nadejdzie czas Ci, którzy władają magią będą wolni, postaram się o to- i nareszcie, zrobiłem coś na co czekałem od kiedy zobaczyłem martwe ciało mojego przyjaciela, zapłakałem.

 

Freya przyglądała się przyszłemu następcy tronu z zaciekawieniem,  
-Udało Ci się,   
-Nie, to jemu się udało- Merlin nie odrywał wzroku od płaczącego księcia, Jego pięści mimowolnie się zacisnęły,  
-Jesteś Emrysem, wiesz, że w każdej chwili możesz wrócić- czarodziej popatrzył na nią z delikatnym uśmiechem,  
-Wiem, wrócę kiedy Albion będzie mnie potrzebował- powoli podszedł do Artura i położył rękę na Jego ramieniu, książę drgnął delikatnie, jakby czując Jego obecność- Do zobaczenia Arturze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nareszcie udało mi się skończyć ten rozdział, mam nadzieję, że Wam się podoba.  
> Pozdrawiam :)


End file.
